The TTV Podcast - 229
The TTV Podcast - 229 was released on January 8th, 2017 to Patreon and January 9th 2017 to Youtube. It features discussion of the impending Lego Message Boards shutdown, SuddenlyOranges' Reviving Bionicle, and G3 as a System theme. Summary The episode begins with Mesonak announcing that the Lego Message Boards, which launched in 2001, will be shutting down in March. and offering the TTV Message Boards as a substitute. Jon reminisces about the time when he moved from the LMB to BZPower. Eljay sets a "bounty" for the first person to archive the complete "Chat with Greg Farshtey" topic from the LMB and post it to TTV. Jon and Mesonak urge the fans to persuade Greg to canonize the Good Guy and Bad Guy sets. They segue into a discussion of SuddenlyOranges' Reviving Bionicle. Eljay describes it as one of the best BIONICLE fan projects he's seen. Mesonak praises the series' shot composition. Apparently, Takuma had encouraged the TTV cast to watch it ages ago, but they only recently actually watched it. Eljay admits that, somehow, he accidentally built Good Guy while watching Reviving Bionicle ''for the first time. He also announces that TTV will conduct interviews with SuddenlyOranges and Cyber Hand. Mesonak begins the G3 discussion by bringing up the controversy of system BIONICLE. Jon references a TTV Message Boards poll, which a nearly 50-50 split between people wanting system or constraction BIONICLE. The greatest concern regards the loss of constraction's character customization. Mesonak's solution involves minifigure characters inside of toa-like mechs. He envisions the mechs as the sets. Venom suggests that, as with the LEGO MINECRAFT theme, most of the sets are set-pieces/locations. Eljay argues that if LEGO was actually making this BIONICLE G3, they'd follow the trend of ''Ninjago ''and ''Nexo Knights and make vehicle sets. Jon interjects that the Elves and Friends ''themes do frequently include set pieces. He also suggests that they could replace the vehicles with Rahi. ''Ninjago and Elves already have a lot of dragon sets. They return to the discussion of mechs. Mesonak recommends that, if they were to go with mechs, the mechs should resemble the minifigure-concealing Hulkbuster rather than the Hero Factory "Invasion From Below" mechs, which had bulky, transparent cockpits. Jon asks the question, "What is the core of BIONICLE?" Takuma answers that he feels that it's a combination of the characters, world, masks, and more. Mesonak and Jon agree that it's the abstract atmosphere that makes BIONICLE special. Takuma offers Stargate SG-1 ''as another example of this "science fantasy". They all agree that the sets are not the core of BIONICLE and would accept the loss of constraction's "noose". Mesonak references the “Werewolf Tahu vs Umarak the Beyblade Thrower” image as an example of what system could be: a minifigure tank battle on the ground, a flagship pagoda location set, the year's gimmicky spinner-weapons, and giant constraction warriors. Jon asks for opinions regarding the idea of humans in BIONICLE. Jon argues that most fictional universes still have human characters to whom the audience can relate. Mesonak offers ''Bionicle Re-Birth Chronicles, a fan series in which humans merge with elemental familiars to become the toa, as a possible solution. All present but Takuma are okay with system BIONICLE. Jon voices one last concern. He fears that the minifigures would be terrible, for he's never like a LEGO robot minifigure. They decide to gauge community feedback. They close with a Patreon shoutout to ThatRedHeadGuy. Links Youtube Category:TTV Podcast Episodes Category:TTV Podcast